


on being a good kitty

by marmett



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Fenris, Vet Wrap, kinda kinky but all consensual, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/pseuds/marmett
Summary: Anders is a naughty kitty, Fenris indulges him.





	

It had taken Anders quite a lot of time to finally convince Fenris to indulge him in this, but it had quickly become one of their favorite games. Fenris had even been the one to ask Anders to play this time. The game started in their bedroom, Anders would sit on the bed on his haunches, and Fenris would retrieve the box from beneath their bed. First, Fenris knelt in front of Anders and stroked his hair and scratched around his head before placing the headband with the furry ears atop his head. Next came the bandages. Fenris took one of Anders' hands between his own and brought it to his lips to kiss along his knuckles before he folded his fingers in and wrapped the bandage neatly around it, he released Anders' "paw", and performed the same action on his other hand. The first time they had done this, Anders had to demonstrate on Fenris, but now it only took him a minute to wrap Anders' paws.

After that, Anders turned and went down on all fours while Fenris prepared his tail. After slicking up the base of the tail Fenris rubbed some oil around Anders' hole and then slid it inside of him. Anders gasped softly and gave his tail a wiggle, then he turned to face Fenris and nuzzled into his chest and tried his best to curl into Fenris' side, ignoring the difficulties caused by their height difference. Fenris chuckled and scratched behind Anders' ears, then rubbed down his neck, he brushed Anders' hair aside before buckling a simple black collar around his neck.

During the preparation, neither of them had spoken, but Fenris broke the silence,

"Anders. Look at me, " Anders stopped his nuzzling and obediently looked up at Fenris, "You remember the rules, correct? Most importantly, you are not to talk unless you want me to stop, yes?" Anders blinked slowly and nodded.

"Good. Let us go downstairs then."

Most of the floor in the mansion was cold, hard tile, broken and brittle. Anders had said it didn't bother him, but Fenris didn't want it digging into the delicate flesh of his kitty's knees and paws, so he insisted on carrying him down the stairs. Fenris slung Anders over his shoulder, he tolerated the indignity with minimal squawking that was soothed by Fenris' hand stroking down his back and tugging on his tail.

They had set up a play area just for this game, a large soft carpet in front of the fireplace with a couch off to the side. Fenris had already set a fire, to make sure Anders wouldn't catch cold in his nude state. Fenris gently sat Anders down on the rug, and knelt down beside him.

Immediately Anders began nuzzling Fenris affectionately, and Fenris reciprocated by petting and scratching his head, Anders leaned into Fenris' hand, so far he fell onto the rug on his side. That didn't deter Anders, he only squirmed onto his back and moaned as Fenris' hand stroked down his chest and across his nipples.

Anders wasn’t sure why he did it, when he wasn't playing as Fenris' cat it was encouraged, so maybe he had just forgotten the rule, or maybe he wanted the thrill of breaking one of the rules. Whatever the cause was, Anders wrapped his paws around Fenris and dragged him down to the floor to nuzzle into his neck, then he bit down, hard. Anders tensed, knowing immediately what was coming. He knew good kitties didn't bite, not that he always cared about being good, but it was too late. Fenris was already flipping him over onto his stomach. In the same movement Fenris cracked his hand down on Anders' ass, and was lining up another strike, but Anders didn't give him the chance to connect it, he was already scrabbling away to scurry behind the couch.

"Anders." Fenris said warningly. Anders peaked out from behind his hiding spot, but he otherwise didn't move.

"Anders, do not make me drag you out, you know that what you did was wrong. Come and accept your punishment."

Anders ducked back behind the couch and Fenris sighed, "you're only breaking more rules, and the your punishment will be worse."

Fenris knew as well as Anders that the threat of punishment was no real deterrent, Anders would do what he wanted, and when he was done he'd enjoy the consequences.

"Alright, if this is what what you want to do..."

Anders knew he was in trouble, and it was far too late to wiggle his tail and beg for mercy, not that he wanted to, he always thought that if he couldn't avoid the punishment, he may as well dig himself in deeper. He crept around the couch, he knew Fenris was coming for him, and he would catch him, but that didn't mean Anders was going to go meekly along. Anders' heart thrummed, he hadn't heard Fenris move, but he was no longer in sight. Anders peaked over his shoulder, tensing to flee, but still saw nothing. Then he let out a loud, surprised squeak as Fenris reached down from atop the couch and grabbed him around his middle.

Anders didn't flail as much as he would have normally, he didn't want to be dropped, but he still put up a token struggle. Fenris barely seemed to notice either way, he was hauled over the side of the couch and slung across Fenris' lap with his tail in the air. Even then Anders squirmed and shifted in Fenris' lap, while Fenris stroked his sides soothingly and chuckled at him.

  
Fenris grabbed a handful of Anders' cheek, the one that had already turned pink from the previous hit, and Anders gasped. Fenris hesitated for a second and then withdrew.

"Is this alright, Anders? Do you want to continue?"

Anders finally ceased his half-hearted attempts to get away, and looked over his shoulder, catching Fenris' eyes, and nodded. Fenris nodded back, and then they both fell back into character. Anders cradled his head in his arms and whined forlornly, even though he was excited for his punishment, it wouldn't do to seem eager.

The first smack made Anders flinch and cry out, and he resumed his struggles, but Fenris held him down with a hand on the center of his back and continued, Anders' feigned protests unheeded. The blows fell hard and fast, with no rhythm to them, giving Anders no chance to adjust. It went on well beyond the point that Anders stopped his struggles.

Anders lost count of all the blows that were rained down, but by the time it was over he knew his ass would be a bright red, and it would be uncomfortable to sit for days. He could heal it, but he knew he wouldn't, that was part of a different game they played. He would wince dramatically when he knew Fenris was watching him, and then wink, he could already imagine the way Fenris' face would flush before he scoffed and looked away.

Anders lay unmoving on Fenris’ lap, whimpering occasionally while Fenris stroked his reddened ass soothingly, and murmured praise,

“You took your punishment so well, Anders, I am so proud of you.”

Anders sniffed, the pain had made his eyes water, but he enjoyed the sting and burn of it. Fenris slid his hand from the center of Anders’ back and cradled his face, his thumb swiping the tears away.

Fenris pushed on Anders’ ass, then gently slapped him, his signal to get off. Anders obeyed, he was sore enough that he didn’t want to be punished again so soon. He started to crawl down on the floor, but Fenris tugged on his collar, stopping him.

“No, you took your punishment so well, I want to reward you.”

Anders chirped excitedly and followed as Fenris tugged his collar until he was sitting next to Fenris with his legs curled beneath his body. Then Fenris swung both his legs onto the couch, and pulled Anders’ face down between them. Anders nuzzled into Fenris’ crotch until Fenris had to pull him back by his collar, so he could reach a hand down to unlace his leggings. Anders sat back on his haunches, panting in excitement, this was one of his favorite parts of any of their bedroom activities, whether it was part of a game or not. Fenris shimmied his leggings down, just far enough to give Anders access to what he needed, then he pulled Anders back down, and leaned against the armrest, allowing his kitty some freedom, he was very skilled in this, and Fenris didn’t want to interfere.

Anders balanced himself with his paws on either side of Fenris’ hips, then leaned in, his nose nudging into Fenris’ folds as he began lapping at him. He kept his licks teasing and tentative at first, but then Fenris’ hand was in his hair, pushing him down and urging him for more. Anders was a disobedient kitty, but he couldn’t find it in himself to disobey when Fenris was gasping and groaning above him with his thighs wrapped around his ears. Anders obeyed, finding Fenris’ clit, he gave two more teasing licks before sucking down on it. Fenris let out a strangled noise and clutched Anders tighter, encouraging him. It wasn’t long before Fenris was twitching and crying out softly with his orgasm. Anders continued his attentions, sucking and licking until Fenris’ orgasm subsided, then knowing how sensitive Fenris would be for awhile, he backed off but continued to lap at Fenris’ folds.

Fenris panted, enjoying the gentle licks of Anders’ tongue, but he soon tired of his kitty’s attentions, and pulled him off by his hair. Anders sat back, licking at his lips, and smirking smugly at Fenris while he pulled his leggings back up, leaving them unlaced.

“Yes, that was very good, now come here.” Fenris patted his lap, and Anders curled on his side, resting his head on Fenris’ thighs. One of Fenris’ hands rested on his head, stroking gently, the other trailed down his back to cradle Anders’ ass.

The hand on Anders’ ass found its way to his tail, where it tugged on it, jiggling the plug inside. Anders moaned quietly, shifting slightly, but otherwise he was quiet and still. Eventually, Fenris wrapped a hand around Anders’ tail and began slowly pushing and pulling, gently fucking Anders with the plug inside him. It was too big for more rigorous movement, but with the size and shape that wasn’t needed. The blunt end was slightly curved and rubbed perfectly on Anders’ prostate.

The hand in Anders’ hair moved to his collar, gripping it and pulling Anders back over Fenris’ lap, giving Fenris better leverage to thrust with the plug. Anders’ gasps turned into quiet moans, and he thrusted his hips and ground against Fenris’ thighs beneath him, until a hand tugged on his collar, a silent command to be still. Anders ignored it, and continued his moaning and thrusting.

“Really, Anders, being disobedient again so soon after being punished?” there was no heat in Fenris’ words, just amusement.

Still, Fenris jerked on Anders’ collar forcing his head back, and making him cry out in surprise. Fenris held Anders up by his collar, and continued to plunge the plug in and out. Anders gasped and cried out, he was off balance and half choked, but that only increased his pleasure. He loved this, the thrill of being controlled, of disobeying and being punished for it. His paws scrabbled at the couch beneath him, trying to get leverage to move again, but Fenris only tightened his grip and tugged Anders up further, his back bowing into a deep curve. With Fenris’ unyielding grip around his collar and his hands wrapped up there was no more room left for Anders to disobey. All he could do was hang there helplessly, moaning and gasping and taking what Fenris gave him.

Anders shook and shivered as he came, keening. He went limp after that, no longer fighting at all, and Fenris lowered him back down, the hand now massaging his back and shoulders that had been so tense before. Through it all Fenris continued plunging the plug in and out, and it didn’t take Anders long at all before he was hard again, but the fight was gone from him. He laid in Fenris’ lap as he was stroked and teased, finally behaving as a good kitty should.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at misterwiggums (main) and apostecstasy (nsfw)


End file.
